Adventures In Dueling Part 1
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Tecna is the daughter of Serenity & Seto Kaiba, heiress to the Kaiba Corporation, but when she transfers to Domino High School and meets Timmy Moto, what happens next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Kaiba Corporation Heiress Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh is a copyright of Kazuki Takahashi.**

**The Kaiba Corporation Heiress Part 1**

**On a Monday morning in late September early October, a deep sea blue eyed girl with dark pink hair entered Domino City High School.**

**The girl was looking for her blonde haired brown eyed cousin when she was stopped by a light brown haired brown eyed boy who wore eyeglasses wearing his school uniform and an orange belt.**

**"Halt," the boy shouted at the girl. "Domino High Safety Patrol! No running in the corridors!"**

**Now the girl pretty much knew that she just made a new enemy.**

**The girl stopped running in the hall, "Oh, so sorry!" she said.**

**The boy looked back at the girl.**

**"Wait," the boy called. "my name is Timmy Moto, who are you?"**

**The girl turned around quite quickly.**

**"Kaiba... Tecna Kaiba! And I'm looking for my cousin, Stella Wheeler!" Tecna called back to Timmy.**

**Tecna then went off in search of Stella.**

**Timmy walked quickly after Tecna.**

**"Wait just one minute, did you say 'Tecna Kaiba'," Timmy asked in amazement. "as in the daughter of Serenity and Seto Kaiba as well as the heiress to the Kaiba fortune?"**

**"Yes, that's me," Tecna answered Timmy. "now, tell me, where is Stella?"**

**"Stella is playing a good game of Duel Monsters against Brandon Kaiba." Timmy answered calling back to Tecna.**

**"Brandon is my other cousin," Tecna told Timmy. "he is my uncle, Mokie's son!"**

**Tecna then raced off to look for her cousins, Stella & Brandon.**

**"Heiresses." Timmy groaned irritably.**


	2. The Kaiba Corporation Heiress Part 2

** The Kaiba Corporation Heiress Part 2**

**Tecna raced into one of the classrooms where a duel was going down.**

**"Now, I'm placing this on the field," Stella said to Brandon triumphantly placing the heirloom card on the field. "a simple little magic card known as Elegant Egotist!"**

**Tecna saw her two cousins battling it out until at last, a winner was presented.**

**"Oh man," Brandon shouted. "I can't believe I lost! And to a girl no less!"**

**"Accept that fact and move on," Stella said to Brandon. "I get my dueling skills from my mother & father!"**

**All of a sudden, the teacher came into the classroom.**

**"Okay, everyone," the teacher said. "the time has come for you to take your seats."**

**The class all took their seats, ready to learn what the teacher was about to teach them.**

**After school that day at the Moto residence a.k.a. the Kame Game Shop, Mrs. Tea Moto was fixing a healthy turkey burger supper for her family.**

**Timmy was sitting at the kitchen table doing his history homework.**

**"Timothy," Tea asked. "how is your homework coming along?"**

**"It's coming along just fine, Mom," Timmy said to Tea. "but, I just cannot stop thinking about her."**

**Yugi came into the kitchen for a nice cold glass of iced water.**

**"You just cannot stop thinking about who, son?" Yugi asked Timmy.**

**"This newcomer at school." Timmy answered his father.**

**"What's her name?" Yugi asked Timmy.**

**Timmy released a breath.**

**"Her name... is Tecna Kaiba." Timmy said.**

**Tea & Yugi just gasped out of shock.**


	3. The Kaiba Corporation Heiress Part 3

**Author's note: This chapter is a recap of chapters 1 & 2 with some new information!**

**The Kaiba Corporation Heiress Part 3**

**Previously on Winx Club & Yu-Gi-Oh:**

**"Halt," the boy shouted at the girl. "Domino High Safety Patrol! No running in the corridors!"**

**Now the girl pretty much knew that she just made a new enemy.**

**The girl stopped running in the hall, "Oh, so sorry!" she said.**

**The boy looked back at the girl.**

**"Wait," the boy called. "my name is Timmy Moto, who are you?"**

**The girl turned around quite quickly.**

**"Kaiba... Tecna Kaiba! And I'm looking for my cousin, Stella Wheeler!" Tecna called back to Timmy.**

**Tecna then went off in search of Stella.**

**Timmy walked quickly after Tecna.**

**"Wait just one minute, did you say 'Tecna Kaiba'," Timmy asked in amazement. "as in the daughter of Serenity and Seto Kaiba as well as the heiress to the Kaiba fortune?"**

**"Yes, that's me," Tecna answered Timmy. "now, tell me, where is Stella?"**

**"Stella is playing a good game of Duel Monsters against Brandon Kaiba." Timmy answered calling back to Tecna.**

**"Brandon is my other cousin," Tecna told Timmy. "he is my uncle, Mokie's son!"**

**Tecna then raced off to look for her cousins, Stella & Brandon.**

**"Heiresses." Timmy groaned irritably.**

**Tecna raced into one of the classrooms where a duel was going down.**

**"Now, I'm placing this on the field," Stella said to Brandon triumphantly placing the heirloom card on the field. "a simple little magic card known as Elegant Egotist!"**

**Tecna saw her two cousins battling it out until at last, a winner was presented.**

**"Oh man," Brandon shouted. "I can't believe I lost! And to a girl no less!"**

**"Accept that fact and move on," Stella said to Brandon. "I get my dueling skills from my mother & father!"**

**All of a sudden, the teacher came into the classroom.**

**"Okay, everyone," the teacher said. "the time has come for you to take your seats."**

**The class all took their seats, ready to learn what the teacher was about to teach them.**

**After school that day at the Moto residence a.k.a. the Kame Game Shop, Mrs. Tea Moto was fixing a healthy turkey burger supper for her family.**

**Timmy was sitting at the kitchen table doing his history homework.**

**"Timothy," Tea asked. "how is your homework coming along?"**

**"It's coming along just fine, Mom," Timmy said to Tea. "but, I just cannot stop thinking about her."**

**Yugi came into the kitchen for a nice cold glass of iced water.**

**"You just cannot stop thinking about who, son?" Yugi asked Timmy.**

**"This newcomer at school." Timmy answered his father.**

**"What's her name?" Yugi asked Timmy.**

**Timmy released a breath.**

**"Her name... is Tecna Kaiba." Timmy said.**

**Tea & Yugi just gasped out of shock.**

**A few seconds later, Yugi set his now half full glass of water on the table.**

**"Tecna Kaiba? Is alive?" Yugi asked Timmy.**

**"Serenity told me that she lost a baby girl at birth, it does not make any sense!" Tea told Timmy logically.**

**"I know that, Mom," Timmy told Tea. "though, I also know that I saw what I saw!"**

**Over at Serenity & Seto Kaiba's gigantic mansion, Tecna was finished with her own history homework when the telephone rang.**

**Tecna was typing a novel on her computer when she heard her mother's voice on the telephone.**

**"Hello Mrs. Kaiba," the caller on the other end of the line said to Serenity. "may I speak to Tecna?"**

**"Of course you may," Tecna heard her mother saying. "may I ask who's calling?"**

**"My name is Sky Bakura," the caller said to Serenity. "and I too... attend Domino High."**


	4. The Talk With Sky

** The Talk With Sky**

**"I'll go tell Teccy that there is a boy on the phone for her." Serenity said.**

**"Don't worry about it, Serenity," Seto said gently. "I've got to take another sheet & pillow case set to our sweet angel anyway."**

**"Thanks, Seto." Serenity said.**

**Seto then took the spare sheet & pillow case set and the cordless telephone up to Tecna's bedroom.**

**A little while later, Seto placed clean bedding on Tecna's bed and handed her the cordless telephone.**

**"There's a boy on the phone for you," Seto said to Tecna gently. "and I also brought you some clean bedding."**

**Tecna then took the bedding and the cordless telephone from her father.**

**"Thanks, Dad," Tecna said beginning to put her floral sheets on her bed and matching pillow cases on her pillows. "moshimoshi?"**

**"Hi, Tecna," Sky said. "I'm glad to hear your voice."**

**"What do you mean?" Tecna asked Sky now flabbergasted.**

**"Meet me at our school tonight at around midnight," Sky said to Tecna. "I have something to show you."**

**"Meet you at Domino High tonight at around midnight," Tecna asked Sky over the cordless telephone nervously. "are you sure? My mom & dad don't necessarily want me out after dark... and that includes going out in the city at midnight."**

**"Don't be such a worrywart," Sky said to Tecna innocently. "I just have something to show you."**

**"Okay, I'll come," Tecna said to Sky over the cordless telephone. "I cannot wait to see whatever it is that you have to show me!"**

**Tecna & Sky hung up their telephones.**


	5. Layla's Prediction! Tecna In Trouble

** Layla's Prediction! Tecna In Trouble**

**Over at the Moto residence, Yugi had a present for his son.**

**"I have something just for you," Yugi said to Timmy. "it is in this box."**

**Yugi handed Timmy the box.**

**Timmy then opened the box that his father had given to him, "The pieces to the Millennium Puzzle? But Dad, why would you give this to me?" he asked Yugi.**

**"Because," Yugi said to his only child & son. "it is now your turn to own the Millennium Puzzle."**

**"Thanks, Dad," Timmy said to Yugi gratefully. "I'll go into my bedroom and put it together right now!"**

**Timmy then took the box to his bedroom to work on the Millennium Puzzle.**

**Over at the home of Ishizu & Shadi, their daughter, Layla was fast asleep in her bed with her mother's old Millennium Item, the Millennium Necklace around the neck.**

**Shadi knocked on Layla's bedroom door, "Aisha-chan? Oki teru?" he asked.**

**"Tecna! In caso di pericolo," Shadi heard Layla shouting. "spirito maligno del Anello del Millennio è in possesso di Sky!"**

**"What? oh no," Shadi shouted out in terror. "Ishizu!"**

**Shadi then raced out of Layla's bedroom.**

**Ishizu was downstairs in the family's family room crochetting a new winter hat for Layla when Shadi entered the family room feeling terrified.**

**"Shadi," Ishizu asked. "what's the matter?"**

**"It is that Millennium Necklace you had given to Layla," Shadi answered Ishixu. "it has shown her a vision of the future!"**

**Over at Domino High that night at midnight, Tecna ran into the school's lobby with the dueling deck that had once belonged to her father due to heirloom to find Sky standing at the other end of a dueling arena.**

**"Sky?" Tecna asked.**

**"What is it, Tecna?" Sky answeered.**

**"What do you have to show me?" Tecna asked Sky.**

**"This." Sky answered Tecna.**

**Sky had then and there transformed revealing the Millennium Ring that had been handed down to him from his father.**


	6. Sky Vs Tecna Part 1

** Sky Vs. Tecna Part 1**

**"Anata wa, Sukai ittai de nani o shite iru no ka?" Tecna asked out of fright.**

**"I am simply taking you on a little field trip to a little place known as the Shadow Realm!" Sky answered Tecna, there was a deeper and more maniacal tone in his voice.**

**"The... the Shadow Realm?" Tecna asked Sky fearfully.**

**Back at the Moto residence, Timmy had completed the Millennium Puzzle as the telephone in his bedroom rang.**

**"Hello? Oh! Hi, Mr. Kaiba." Timmy said.**

**"Listen up, Timmy," Seto said on the other end of the line. "I need to speak to your father right away!"**

**Timmy ran to his bedroom door and opened it, "Dad! Mr. Kaiba is on the phone!" he called.**

**"Hang up your telephone, Timmy," Yugi called back. "I've got the one in here!"**

**"Okay, Dad!" Timmy called back to Yugi.**

**Timmy just then hung up the telephone in his bedroom, then raced down to the living room where his dad was on the phone.**

**"Yugi," Seto said on his end of the line. "I am so worried about Tecna!"**

**"Why are you worried about Tecna anyway, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.**

**"She went out at midnight," Seto told Yugi. "and she never came home!"**

**"Tecna went out at midnight," Yugi asked Seto. "and she never came home?"**

**"That's right." Seto answered Yugi.**

**Suddenly, Timmy heard a very mysterious voice coming from inside the Millennium Puzzle.**


	7. Sky Vs Tecna Part 2

** Author's note: This chapter is a recap of chapters 4, 5, and 6 with some new information!**

**Sky Vs. Tecna Part 2**

**Previously on Winx Club & Yu-Gi-Oh:**

**"I'll go tell Teccy that there is a boy on the phone for her." Serenity said.**

**"Don't worry about it, Serenity," Seto said gently. "I've got to take another sheet & pillow case set to our sweet angel anyway."**

**"Thanks, Seto." Serenity said.**

**Seto then took the spare sheet & pillow case set and the cordless telephone up to Tecna's bedroom.**

**A little while later, Seto placed clean bedding on Tecna's bed and handed her the cordless telephone.**

**"There's a boy on the phone for you," Seto said to Tecna gently. "and I also brought you some clean bedding."**

**Tecna then took the bedding and the cordless telephone from her father.**

**"Thanks, Dad," Tecna said beginning to put her floral sheets on her bed and matching pillow cases on her pillows. "moshimoshi?"**

**"Hi, Tecna," Sky said. "I'm glad to hear your voice."**

**"What do you mean?" Tecna asked Sky now flabbergasted.**

**"Meet me at our school tonight at around midnight," Sky said to Tecna. "I have something to show you."**

**"Meet you at Domino High tonight at around midnight," Tecna asked Sky over the cordless telephone nervously. "are you sure? My mom & dad don't necessarily want me out after dark... and that includes going out in the city at midnight."**

**"Don't be such a worrywart," Sky said to Tecna innocently. "I just have something to show you."**

**"Okay, I'll come," Tecna said to Sky over the cordless telephone. "I cannot wait to see whatever it is that you have to show me!"**

**Tecna & Sky hung up their telephones.**

**Over at the Moto residence, Yugi had a present for his son.**

**"I have something just for you," Yugi said to Timmy. "it is in this box."**

**Yugi handed Timmy the box.**

**Timmy then opened the box that his father had given to him, "The pieces to the Millennium Puzzle? But Dad, why would you give this to me?" he asked Yugi.**

**"Because," Yugi said to his only child & son. "it is now your turn to own the Millennium Puzzle."**

**"Thanks, Dad," Timmy said to Yugi gratefully. "I'll go into my bedroom and put it together right now!"**

**Timmy then took the box to his bedroom to work on the Millennium Puzzle.**

**Over at the home of Ishizu & Shadi, their daughter, Layla was fast asleep in her bed with her mother's old Millennium Item, the Millennium Necklace around the neck.**

**Shadi knocked on Layla's bedroom door, "Aisha-chan? Oki teru?" he asked.**

**"Tecna! In caso di pericolo," Shadi heard Layla shouting. "spirito maligno del Anello del Millennio è in possesso di Sky!"**

**"What? oh no," Shadi shouted out in terror. "Ishizu!"**

**Shadi then raced out of Layla's bedroom.**

**Ishizu was downstairs in the family's family room crochetting a new winter hat for Layla when Shadi entered the family room feeling terrified.**

**"Shadi," Ishizu asked. "what's the matter?"**

**"It is that Millennium Necklace you had given to Layla," Shadi answered Ishixu. "it has shown her a vision of the future!"**

**Over at Domino High that night at midnight, Tecna ran into the school's lobby with the dueling deck that had once belonged to her father due to heirloom to find Sky standing at the other end of a dueling arena.**

**"Sky?" Tecna asked.**

**"What is it, Tecna?" Sky answeered.**

**"What do you have to show me?" Tecna asked Sky.**

**"This." Sky answered Tecna.**

**Sky had then and there transformed revealing the Millennium Ring that had been handed down to him from his father.**

**"Anata wa, Sukai ittai de nani o shite iru no ka?" Tecna asked out of fright.**

**"I am simply taking you on a little field trip to a little place known as the Shadow Realm!" Sky answered Tecna, there was a deeper and more maniacal tone in his voice.**

**"The... the Shadow Realm?" Tecna asked Sky fearfully.**

**Back at the Moto residence, Timmy had completed the Millennium Puzzle as the telephone in his bedroom rang.**

**"Hello? Oh! Hi, Mr. Kaiba." Timmy said.**

**"Listen up, Timmy," Seto said on the other end of the line. "I need to speak to your father right away!"**

**Timmy ran to his bedroom door and opened it, "Dad! Mr. Kaiba is on the phone!" he called.**

**"Hang up your telephone, Timmy," Yugi called back. "I've got the one in here!"**

**"Okay, Dad!" Timmy called back to Yugi.**

**Timmy just then hung up the telephone in his bedroom, then raced down to the living room where his dad was on the phone.**

**"Yugi," Seto said on his end of the line. "I am so worried about Tecna!"**

**"Why are you worried about Tecna anyway, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.**

**"She went out at midnight," Seto told Yugi. "and she never came home!"**

**"Tecna went out at midnight," Yugi asked Seto. "and she never came home?"**

**"That's right." Seto answered Yugi.**

**Suddenly, Timmy heard a very mysterious voice coming from inside the Millennium Puzzle.**

**"Timmy," the voice called out in a ghostly manner. "Timmy."**

**"Who's there? Who are you?" Timmy asked.**

**"I am known by many many many names," the voice said. "but you may call me 'Pharaoh Atem'."**

**The spirit of Pharaoh Atem from within the Millennium Puzzle then fused with Timmy's body.**

**"I'll see if I can find Tecna for you." Yugi said to Kaiba.**

**"Thank you, Yugi." Seto said.**

**Yugi & Seto hung up their telephones.**

**The telephone rang again.**

**"What do you want now, Kaiba?" Tea asked irritably.**

**"It is not Mr. Kaiba, Mrs. Moto," the caller on the other end of the line insisted. "this is **_**Layla**_**."**

**"What's the matter, Dear?" Tea asked Layla.**

**"I need to talk to Timmy," Layla told Tea urgently. "this is an **_**emergency**_**!"**

**Tea handed the telephone off to Timmy.**

**"Greetings, Layla," Timmy said on his own end of the line. "what's the matter?"**


	8. Sky Vs Tecna Part 3

** Sky Vs. Tecna Part 3**

**"While I was asleep in my bed," Layla said to Timmy seriously. "the Millennium Necklace my mother gave me activated and showed me a glimpse of the future."**

**"You have a Millennium Item as well?" Timmy asked Layla in disbelief on his end of the line.**

**"Yes, I do," Layla answered Timmy on her end of the line. "though, that is not the point right now."**

**"What do you mean?" Timmy asked Layla.**

**"The Kaiba Corp. Heiress is in danger," Layla told Timmy urgently. "and my Millennium Necklace predicted that the Spirit of the Millennium Ring has taken over the body of Sky Bakura..."**

**"Sky Bakura," Timmy said to Layla. "I think I know him!"**

**"Yes, Timmy... Sky attends Domino High," Layla answered seriously. "just like you, me, and my boyfriend, Nabu Tsunami, the son of Mr. Mako Tsunami as well as the wielder of the Millennium Key."**

**"Timmy, Timmy," the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle said from within the puzzle. "release me."**

**"Sorry, Layla," Timmy said. "I have to go now!"**

**Timmy & Layla hung up their telephones and Timmy used his millennium magic.**

**"Where are you going?" Yugi asked Timmy.**

**"Straight to school!" Timmy answered his father.**

**Back at Domino High, the duel continued as Yami Sky made his next move.**

**"Now I play this," Yami Sky said to Tecna. "the Man-Eater Bug in attack mode!"**

**The Man-Eater Bug appeared on Yami Sky's side of the field.**

**"Hey, Sky," Tecna shouted. "what do you think you are doing?"**

**"Man-Eater Bug," Yami Sky shouted. "attack Tecna directly!"**

**Over in Castle Pegasus, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy went into their father's room to discover that their father, Maximillion Pegasus was nowhere to be found.**

**"Dad, Dad," Darcy shouted. "where are you?"**

**The three Heiresses to Castle Pegasus then began to search for their beloved father.**

**"Icy," Stormy asked. "see if your Millennium Eye can track Dad down."**

**Back at Domino High School, Layla & Timmy had arrived in the nick of time to see a grim sight.**

**"You are too late, Timothy Moto," Sky laughed maniacally. "for the soul of Tecna Kaiba is now trapped for eternity in the Shadow Realm!"**

**Now, Timmy was furious with Sky for what he had done to Tecna.**


	9. Search For Pegasus

** Search For Pegasus**

**"YOU SLIMY PIECE OF LOWLIFE (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)!" Timmy yelled furiously at Sky.**

**Back at Castle Pegasus, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were still searching for their father.**

**Icy began to use the Millennium Eye to help in the three sisters' search.**

**Darcy then found something on Maximillion's bedroom floor.**

**"Darcy, what did you find?" Stormy asked.**

**Darcy then picked up the object from the floor as Icy & Stormy walked up to join her.**

**"You found a video tape?" Icy asked Darcy.**

**"That's right, Icy," Darcy said seriously. "maybe there is a message from Dad on it."**

**The three Pegasus sisters raced off into the living room to play the videocassette to learn what was on it.**

**Pegasus's face appeared on the videocassette.**

**"It's Dad! You were right, Darcy," Stormy exclaimed. "this is a message from Dad!"**

**lcy, Darcy, and Stormy saw the videocassette.**

**"My three dearest daughters... if you are viewing this, it means that I am now in the Shadow Realm," Maximillion said. "and the young Kaiba girl has joined me."**

**"Wait, wait, wait," Icy asked the videocassette. "you mean to tell us that there was another disappearance, Dad?"**

**"Yes, Icy." Maximillion answered through the video tape.**

**The three Pegasus sisters were now shocked by the new information that they had learned from their father.**

**"What was the name of the victim that came after you?" Stormy asked Maximillion now feeling horrified.**


	10. Operation Shadow Realm Rescue

** Operation Shadow Realm Rescue**

**"She is Kaiba Boy's daughter." Maximillion answered Stormy, the youngest of his three daughters.**

**"You mean to say that..." Icy began.**

**"That the duelist who recently disappeared was none other than the famous Heiress to the Kaiba Corporation?" Darcy finished for Icy.**

**Darcy was the middle of Pegasus's three daughters.**

**"That's right," Pegasus said to Icy & Darcy through the videocassette. "and Sky Bakura has used his Millennium Ring to steal both Tecna's soul and mine, so, he must be stopped."**

**"And you want us to stop the evil Spirit of the Millennium Ring?" Stormy asked Pegasus through the video tape.**

**"Yes," Pegasus answered Stormy. "Icy must team up with Timmy Moto to get Tecna back."**

**Icy just then took the cassette out of the vcr and put it on the coffee table.**

**"You know what we've got to do, right?" Icy asked Darcy & Stormy seriously.**

**"Right." Darcy answered Icy.**

**"We've got to rescue Daddy as well as the Kaiba Corp. Heiress from the Shadow Realm before Yami Sky adds even more souls to his collection!"**

**Back at Domino High, Sky was beginning to come to.**

**"What happened?" Sky asked Timmy & Layla in a confused and groggy voice.**

**"That Millennium Ring you wear around your neck made you go berserk." Timmy explained to Sky kindly.**

**"What did I do exactly?" Sky asked now feeling tremendously confused.**

**Timmy & Layla looked at each other.**

**"Under the dark influence of your Millennium Ring," Layla explained to Sky sadly. "you sent poor Tecna Kaiba to the Shadow Realm."**

**Sky looked as though he might cry.**

**"Oh no!" Sky exclaimed.**

**Now, Sky broke out in a fit of uncontrollable sobs.**


	11. The New Transfer Students Part 1

** The New Transfer Students Part 1**

**"Oh no! Why Tecna," Sky sobbed bitterly. "curse the day my father gave me the Millennium Ring! Curse the day my father gave me the Millennium Ring!"**

**Layla then walked up to Sky and slapped him hard right in the face.**

**"GET A GRIP, SKY!" Layla yelled furiously.**

**"Layla!" Timmy scolded.**

**"No, Timmy, she's right," Sky said standing up. "I do need to get a grip."**

**A few days later at Domino High, Timmy was at his locker when Bloom Taylor came up to him.**

**"Hi, Timmy." Bloom said.**

**"Hi yourself, Bloom." Timmy said.**

**"Did you hear the news?" Bloom asked Timmy.**

**"What news?" Timmy answered Bloom.**

**"The three Pegasus sisters have transferred to Domino High from their school on the island of Duelist Kingdom." Bloom answered Timmy.**


	12. The New Transfer Students Part 2

** The New Transfer Students Part 2**

**"Well, I guess this can only mean one thing." Timmy said to Bloom.**

**"What could this mean?" Bloom asked Timmy.**

**"It simply means that," Timmy answered Bloom. "it's time to duel!"**

**"If anyone can duel the Pegasus sisters, Timmy," Bloom said. "you can, for Tecna's sake."**

**Timmy was shocked.**

**"How did you know about that, Bloom?" Timmy asked.**

**Layla ran up to Timmy & Bloom wearing her cheerleading uniform.**

**"I'm afraid I blabbed to Bloom about what had happened last night between Sky & Tecna, so sorry, Timmy." Layla said.**

**"That's quite alright," Timmy said to Layla. "Bloom had every single right to know about why her boyfriend was acting so strangely."**

**"But..." Layla began.**

**Icy, Darcy, and Stormy passed by Timmy, Bloom, and Layla in the corridor on their way to their first class.**

**The bell rang.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Timmy?" Bloom asked.**

**"We're late for our first class of the day!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"Oh no," Layla shouted. "you both are right!"**


	13. The New Transfer Students Part 3

** The New Transfer Students Part 3**

**Timmy, Layla, and Bloom raced into the classroom to find that their teacher was not very pleased with them for being tardy.**

**"You three are late, and as punishment," the teacher scolded Layla, Bloom, and Timmy harshly. "you will have no free time for dueling!"**

**"No free time for dueling?" Layla, Bloom, and Timmy asked in horrified unison.**

**"That's right," the teacher said sternly. "you will have no free time for dueling!"**

**"Man oh man!" Timmy, Bloom, & Layla groaned in unison.**

**After school let out that day, Icy went straight to the library to talk to Timmy.**

**"Uh, Timmy?" Icy asked.**

**Timmy nearly fell out of his chair.**

**"Just what do you need?" Timmy asked Icy now feeling excited.**

**"You have your father's Millennium Puzzle, am I correct?" Icy asked Timmy.**

**"That would be right." Timmy answered.**

**"What could be the matter?" Bloom asked Icy.**

**"It's my father." Icy answered Bloom.**

**Layla's Millennium Necklace began to glow.**

**"Layla?" Timmy asked.**

**"I'm so sorry, Timmy!" Layla exclaimed.**

**"What are you so sorry for?" Icy asked Layla just before Timmy could even speak.**

**"My Millennium Necklace just now... showed me another vision of the future!" Layla answered Icy now feeling terrified.**


	14. Icy's Stubbornness

** Icy's Stubbornness**

**"You have a Millennium Item too?" Icy asked Layla.**

**"Yes, I do, Icy," Layla answered. "though, that is not the point right now."**

**"Well, what did it say to you?" Icy asked Layla.**

**"My Millennium Necklace has predicted, " Layla answered Icy. "that Sky is at going to go at it again."**

**"That means," Timmy said to Icy. "that you will have to take him on!"**

**Darcy & Stormy entered the library.**

**"But that would cost Icy her Millennium Eye!" Darcy exclaimed.**

**"Don't worry, Darcy," Icy said. "I know what I'm doing."**

**"But, Icy..." Stormy began.**

**"No 'buts' about it, Stormy!" Icy said.**

**The oldest Pegasus sister dawned her Duel Disk.**

**"Icy!" Darcy shouted.**


	15. A Duel Into Danger

** Author's note: This chapter is a recap of chapters 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14 with some new information!**

**A Duel Into Danger**

**Previously on Winx Club & Yu-Gi-Oh:**

**"While I was asleep in my bed," Layla said to Timmy seriously. "the Millennium Necklace my mother gave me activated and showed me a glimpse of the future."**

**"You have a Millennium Item as well?" Timmy asked Layla in disbelief on his end of the line.**

**"Yes, I do," Layla answered Timmy on her end of the line. "though, that is not the point right now."**

**"What do you mean?" Timmy asked Layla.**

**"The Kaiba Corp. Heiress is in danger," Layla told Timmy urgently. "and my Millennium Necklace predicted that the Spirit of the Millennium Ring has taken over the body of Sky Bakura..."**

**"Sky Bakura," Timmy said to Layla. "I think I know him!"**

**"Yes, Timmy... Sky attends Domino High," Layla answered seriously. "just like you, me, and my boyfriend, Nabu Tsunami, the son of Mr. Mako Tsunami as well as the wielder of the Millennium Key."**

**"Timmy, Timmy," the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle said from within the puzzle. "release me."**

**"Sorry, Layla," Timmy said. "I have to go now!"**

**Timmy & Layla hung up their telephones and Timmy used his millennium magic.**

**"Where are you going?" Yugi asked Timmy.**

**"Straight to school!" Timmy answered his father.**

**Back at Domino High, the duel continued as Yami Sky made his next move.**

**"Now I play this," Yami Sky said to Tecna. "the Man-Eater Bug in attack mode!"**

**The Man-Eater Bug appeared on Yami Sky's side of the field.**

**"Hey, Sky," Tecna shouted. "what do you think you are doing?"**

**"Man-Eater Bug," Yami Sky shouted. "attack Tecna directly!"**

**Over in Castle Pegasus, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy went into their father's room to discover that their father, Maximillion Pegasus was nowhere to be found.**

**"Dad, Dad," Darcy shouted. "where are you?"**

**The three Heiresses to Castle Pegasus then began to search for their beloved father.**

**"Icy," Stormy asked. "see if your Millennium Eye can track Dad down."**

**Back at Domino High School, Layla & Timmy had arrived in the nick of time to see a grim sight.**

**"You are too late, Timothy Moto," Sky laughed maniacally. "for the soul of Tecna Kaiba is now trapped for eternity in the Shadow Realm!"**

**Now, Timmy was furious with Sky for what he had done to Tecna.**

**"YOU SLIMY PIECE OF LOWLIFE (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)!" Timmy yelled furiously at Sky.**

**Back at Castle Pegasus, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were still searching for their father.**

**Icy began to use the Millennium Eye to help in the three sisters' search.**

**Darcy then found something on Maximillion's bedroom floor.**

**"Darcy, what did you find?" Stormy asked.**

**Darcy then picked up the object from the floor as Icy & Stormy walked up to join her.**

**"You found a video tape?" Icy asked Darcy.**

**"That's right, Icy," Darcy said seriously. "maybe there is a message from Dad on it."**

**The three Pegasus sisters raced off into the living room to play the videocassette to learn what was on it.**

**Pegasus's face appeared on the videocassette.**

**"It's Dad! You were right, Darcy," Stormy exclaimed. "this is a message from Dad!"**

**lcy, Darcy, and Stormy saw the videocassette.**

**"My three dearest daughters... if you are viewing this, it means that I am now in the Shadow Realm," Maximillion said. "and the young Kaiba girl has joined me."**

**"Wait, wait, wait," Icy asked the videocassette. "you mean to tell us that there was another disappearance, Dad?"**

**"Yes, Icy." Maximillion answered through the video tape.**

**The three Pegasus sisters were now shocked by the new information that they had learned from their father.**

**"What was the name of the victim that came after you?" Stormy asked Maximillion now feeling horrified.**

**"She is Kaiba Boy's daughter." Maximillion answered Stormy, the youngest of his three daughters.**

**"You mean to say that..." Icy began.**

**"That the duelist who recently disappeared was none other than the famous Heiress to the Kaiba Corporation?" Darcy finished for Icy.**

**Darcy was the middle of Pegasus's three daughters.**

**"That's right," Pegasus said to Icy & Darcy through the videocassette. "and Sky Bakura has used his Millennium Ring to steal both Tecna's soul and mine, so, he must be stopped."**

**"And you want us to stop the evil Spirit of the Millennium Ring?" Stormy asked Pegasus through the video tape.**

**"Yes," Pegasus answered Stormy. "Icy must team up with Timmy Moto to get Tecna back."**

**Icy just then took the cassette out of the vcr and put it on the coffee table.**

**"You know what we've got to do, right?" Icy asked Darcy & Stormy seriously.**

**"Right." Darcy answered Icy.**

**"We've got to rescue Daddy as well as the Kaiba Corp. Heiress from the Shadow Realm before Yami Sky adds even more souls to his collection!"**

**Back at Domino High, Sky was beginning to come to.**

**"What happened?" Sky asked Timmy & Layla in a confused and groggy voice.**

**"That Millennium Ring you wear around your neck made you go berserk." Timmy explained to Sky kindly.**

**"What did I do exactly?" Sky asked now feeling tremendously confused.**

**Timmy & Layla looked at each other.**

**"Under the dark influence of your Millennium Ring," Layla explained to Sky sadly. "you sent poor Tecna Kaiba to the Shadow Realm."**

**Sky looked as though he might cry.**

**"Oh no!" Sky exclaimed.**

**Now, Sky broke out in a fit of uncontrollable sobs.**

**"Oh no! Why Tecna," Sky sobbed bitterly. "curse the day my father gave me the Millennium Ring! Curse the day my father gave me the Millennium Ring!"**

**Layla then walked up to Sky and slapped him hard right in the face.**

**"GET A GRIP, SKY!" Layla yelled furiously.**

**"Layla!" Timmy scolded.**

**"No, Timmy, she's right," Sky said standing up. "I do need to get a grip."**

**A few days later at Domino High, Timmy was at his locker when Bloom Taylor came up to him.**

**"Hi, Timmy." Bloom said.**

**"Hi yourself, Bloom." Timmy said.**

**"Did you hear the news?" Bloom asked Timmy.**

**"What news?" Timmy answered Bloom.**

**"The three Pegasus sisters have transferred to Domino High from their school on the island of Duelist Kingdom." Bloom answered Timmy.**

**"Well, I guess this can only mean one thing." Timmy said to Bloom.**

**"What could this mean?" Bloom asked Timmy.**

**"It simply means that," Timmy answered Bloom. "it's time to duel!"**

**"If anyone can duel the Pegasus sisters, Timmy," Bloom said. "you can, for Tecna's sake."**

**Timmy was shocked.**

**"How did you know about that, Bloom?" Timmy asked.**

**Layla ran up to Timmy & Bloom wearing her cheerleading uniform.**

**"I'm afraid I blabbed to Bloom about what had happened last night between Sky & Tecna, so sorry, Timmy." Layla said.**

**"That's quite alright," Timmy said to Layla. "Bloom had every single right to know about why her boyfriend was acting so strangely."**

**"But..." Layla began.**

**Icy, Darcy, and Stormy passed by Timmy, Bloom, and Layla in the corridor on their way to their first class.**

**The bell rang.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Timmy?" Bloom asked.**

**"We're late for our first class of the day!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"Oh no," Layla shouted. "you both are right!"**

**Timmy, Layla, and Bloom raced into the classroom to find that their teacher was not very pleased with them for being tardy.**

**"You three are late, and as punishment," the teacher scolded Layla, Bloom, and Timmy harshly. "you will have no free time for dueling!"**

**"No free time for dueling?" Layla, Bloom, and Timmy asked in horrified unison.**

**"That's right," the teacher said sternly. "you will have no free time for dueling!"**

**"Man oh man!" Timmy, Bloom, & Layla groaned in unison.**

**After school let out that day, Icy went straight to the library to talk to Timmy.**

**"Uh, Timmy?" Icy asked.**

**Timmy nearly fell out of his chair.**

**"Just what do you need?" Timmy asked Icy now feeling excited.**

**"You have your father's Millennium Puzzle, am I correct?" Icy asked Timmy.**

**"That would be right." Timmy answered.**

**"What could be the matter?" Bloom asked Icy.**

**"It's my father." Icy answered Bloom.**

**Layla's Millennium Necklace began to glow.**

**"Layla?" Timmy asked.**

**"I'm so sorry, Timmy!" Layla exclaimed.**

**"What are you so sorry for?" Icy asked Layla just before Timmy could even speak.**

**"My Millennium Necklace just now... showed me another vision of the future!" Layla answered Icy now feeling terrified.**

**"You have a Millennium Item too?" Icy asked Layla.**

**"Yes, I do, Icy," Layla answered. "though, that is not the point right now."**

**"Well, what did it say to you?" Icy asked Layla.**

**"My Millennium Necklace has predicted, " Layla answered Icy. "that Sky is at going to go at it again."**

**"That means," Timmy said to Icy. "that you will have to take him on!"**

**Darcy & Stormy entered the library.**

**"But that would cost Icy her Millennium Eye!" Darcy exclaimed.**

**"Don't worry, Darcy," Icy said. "I know what I'm doing."**

**"But, Icy..." Stormy began.**

**"No 'buts' about it, Stormy!" Icy said.**

**The oldest Pegasus sister dawned her Duel Disk.**

**"Icy!" Darcy shouted.**

**Darcy, Stormy, Layla, Bloom, and Timmy all raced after Icy.**

**Timmy stopped running to clutch the stitch in his side.**

**"This is logically crazy!" Timmy panted breathlessly.**

**Layla stopped running as well.**

**"Timmy, are you okay?" Layla asked.**

**"I have to stop, Layla," Timmy gasped breathlessly. "I am tremendously beat!"**

**"Bloom," Layla called out. "stop!"**

**Bloom suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, "What is it, Layla?" she asked.**

**"I'm going to put Timmy upon your back," Layla said. "you're stronger than me... and Timmy desperately needs a ride."**

**"Sure thing," Bloom said to Layla. "put him on my back."**

**Layla lifted Timmy up and placed him on Bloom's back.**

**Bloom & Layla both started up running with Timmy still upon Bloom's back, they were trying to catch up to Stormy & Darcy who were trying to catch up to Icy.**

**Later on, Icy found Sky outside on the roof.**

**"Hey, You!" Icy yelled at Sky.**

**"WHAT DO **_**YOU**_** WANT?" Sky asked Icy furiously.**

**"It's time for you and me... to duel!" Icy yelled.**


	16. Icy Vs Sky Part 1

** Icy Vs. Sky Part 1**

**Sky transformed into Yami Sky.**

**"Fine with me! My move!" Yami Sky said to Icy.**

**Back in the corridors of the school, Bloom still had Timmy on her back as she & Layla finally caught up to Darcy & Stormy.**

**"What took you guys so long?" Darcy asked Bloom, Layla, and Timmy impatiently.**

**Timmy recovered quite quickly and slid off Bloom's back.**

**"I got tired," Timmy explained to Darcy & Stormy. "so Bloom had no choice but to carry me."**

**"Can we please get a move on," Stormy asked impatiently. "Icy is in deep trouble even as we speak!"**

**Back on the rooftop of Domino High School, Sky & Icy's duel continued.**

**"Now, I play my Winged Paladin in attack mode!"**

**Yami Sky's Winged Paladin appeared on his side of the field and Icy immediately recognized him at first glance.**

**"What's wrong, Icy," Yami Sky teased. "you look as if you have seen a ghost."**

**Darcy, Stormy, Layla, Bloom, and Timmy arrived on the school's rooftop.**

**"Your monster," Darcy, Stormy, Layla, Bloom, and Timmy all heard Icy shouting at Yami Sky out of terror. "is my father!"**


	17. Icy Vs Sky Part 2

** Icy Vs. Sky Part 2**

**"There is a simple explanation as to why my monster is your dad." Yami Sky told Icy.**

**"You do not mean..." Icy began.**

**"That's right, Icy Dearest," Yami Sky laughed wickedly. "I stole the soul of your beloved father, Maximillion Pegasus!"**

**"Oh! You scum bucket!" Icy yelled a Yami Sky.**

**"I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS," Stormy exclaimed furiously while she and the others watched the battle. "SKY HAS TAKEN MY DAD'S SOUL!"**

**"Oh no!" Darcy shouted.**

**Bloom looked at Darcy.**

**"What's wrong?" Bloom asked Darcy.**

**All Darcy could do was look at Bloom.**

**"I'm worried about Icy." Darcy answered Bloom.**

**Icy drew a card.**

**"I place this card face down," Icy said to Yami Sky. "and end my turn."**

**Timmy, Bloom, Layla, Darcy, and Stormy all gasped out of sheer terror.**

**"Did she just... end her turn?" Timmy asked.**

**Layla gasped before answering Timmy's question.**

**"Yes, Timmy," Layla answered seriously, her Millennium Necklace glowing brightly. "she did."**


	18. Icy Vs Sky Part 3

** Icy Vs. Sky Part 3**

**"Just as I expected you to do," Yami Sky said to Icy with determination in his voice. "now my Winged Paladin, attack Icy's Bickuribox!"**

**Yami Sky's Winged Paladin attacked Icy's Bickuribox thus devastating Icy's life points.**

**Icy couldn't believe her eyes.**

**"How could Daddy do that to me?" Icy asked now feeling wounded by Winged Paladin's attack.**

**Timmy and the others continued to watch as Yami Sky & Icy matched one another move for move.**

**"Look out, Sky!" Bloom called out to her boyfriend.**

**Timmy could not believe what he was just now hearing, "Bloom!" he shouted in a panic.**

**Icy then fused two of her monsters into one.**

**"Relinquished," Icy commanded. "attack Sky directly!"**

**Relinquished then attacked Yami Sky directly.**

**Yami Sky's life points dropped rapidly.**

**"You will pay for that one, Icy," Yami Sky shouted. "Winged Paladin, attack Relinquished!"**

**Winged Paladin attacked Relinquished but was destroyed in the process.**

**Darcy, Stormy, Bloom, Layla, and Timmy continued to watch as the duel escalated.**

**"I summon... my Technology Enchantress," Yami Sky shouted. "in defense mode to protect my remaining six hundred life points!"**

**Darcy, Stormy, Bloom, Layla, and Timmy watched on as a familiar female figure with deep sea blue eyes & dark pink hair appeared in a mermaid skin lavender tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it, and purple high heeled ankle boots.**

**There was also a purple ribbon tied around the female monster's left arm and her seashell shaped wings were lavender with a sea green border.**

**Timmy gasped out of sheer fright.**

**"Oh my goodness!" Timmy gasped.**

**"What is it, Timmy?" Darcy asked.**

**"I do believe that I know her!" Timmy answered Darcy with a gasp of fright in his voice.**

**Layla & Bloom also looked at Sky's monster and she looked familiar to them as well.**


	19. Tecna! A Duel Monster Spirit?

** Tecna! A Duel Monster Spirit?**

**"It's Tecna! The Heiress to the Kaiba Corporation!" Bloom exclaimed.**

**"That must have been what happened to Tecna after she had had her duel with Sky!" Timmy exclaimed in agreement with Bloom.**

**Yami Sky's Technology Enchantress stood her ground against Icy's Relinquished also protecting her master's life points.**

**"Relinquished," Icy ordered. "attack Sky's Technology Enchantress!"**

**Relinquished then attacked Technology Enchantress destroying her.**

**"You are just lucky that my monster was in defense mode!" Yami Sky shouted at Icy.**

**Timmy looked heartbroken by what he was seeing.**

**Stormy put her left hand upon Timmy's right shoulder, "Are you okay, Timmy?" she asked.**

**"Mark my word, Darcy," Timmy shouted. "I will avenge Tecna's disappearance!"**

**The battle between Icy & Yami Sky raged on for hours, until, Icy made Yami Sky's life points go down to zero.**

**"Millennium Ring, please." Icy requested to Sky who was now back to his old self.**


	20. Supper With Mokuba

** Supper With Mokuba**

**Sky gave his Millennium Ring to Icy and then, she fired it off far away from the school building.**

**Nabu Tsunami ran up to the rooftop of the school.**

**"Hey guys," Nabu called. "it's time for us to go back to class, it's time for math class."**

**Just before math class, Brandon began to pass out invitations.**

**That evening, all of Brandon's friends but his cousin, Tecna showed up at his house.**

**"Hi guys, glad you made it!" Brandon said to his friends from school.**

**"Glad to be here." Timmy said to Brandon.**

**Yugi and the others entered Mokuba's house with their families.**

**Mako just sniffed the air, "Smells terrific!" he exclaimed.**

**"Dad!" Nabu scolded.**

**Mokuba entered the living room from the kitchen wearing his kiss the cook apron.**

**"**_**Sore wa kanari daij**__**ōbuda**_**," Mokuba laughed. "it's quite alright."**

**All during suppeer, all Timmy could think about was dueling Sky for Tecna's safe return from the Shadow Realm.**

**"Timmy?" Rebecca Bakura asked.**

**Timmy was **_**immediately**_** startled from his thoughts by the sound of his name being called dropping his forks.**


	21. Meeting Riven Ishtar Part 1

** Meeting Riven Ishtar Part 1**

**"What?" Timmy shouted at Rebecca, his heart still pounding in his chest.**

**"I am so sorry for startling you." Rebecca said toTimmy sincerely.**

**"It's quite alright, Rebecca." Yugi said cutting into another piece of his steak.**

**"Our Timothy just startles easily." Tea said to Rebecca.**

**"So I see." Rebecca said.**

**Sky was eying Timmy's Millennium Puzzle greedily.**

**"So, Timmy," Sky asked. "how about a duel?"**

**"Sounds terrific!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"Great," Sky said to Timmy. "you and I will have our duel tomorrow after school."**

**The next morning at Domino High, Layla saw her cousin, Riven Ishtar putting his schoolbooks into his locker.**

**"Hey, Riven! Over here," Layla called. "there is someone here that I am dying for you to meet!"**

**Riven finished stuffing his books into his locker and ran right over to Layla's locker.**

**"What is it?" Riven asked Layla.**

**"Riven," Layla said. "this is one of my best friends, Timmy Moto."**

**"Hi." Riven said to Timmy.**

**"And, Timmy," Layla said happily. "I would like you to meet my cousin, Riven Ishtar."**


	22. Meeting Riven Ishtar Part 2

** Meeting Riven Ishtar Part 2**

**"Greetings." Timmy said to Riven.**

**Timmy & Riven gripped each other by the hand and shook hands.**

**Stella came over to Layla & Timmy's lockers with her science book in hand and Brandon by her side.**

**"Hi, Timmy," Stella said, she & Timmy were best friends since they were one-year-old. "who's your friend?"**

**Brandon saw the object in Riven's left hand, "It can't be!" he exclaimed.**

**"It can't be what, Brandon?" Stella asked.**

**"Stella," Brandon explained. "this is Riven Ishtar! He is now the wielder of the Millennium Rod!"**

**"Yep, that's me," Riven said to Brandon. "so, Timmy, I hear that you are going to duel Sky, is that true?"**

**Timmy hung his head low, "You heard correctly, I am going to duel Sky." he said to Riven with a sad sounding sigh.**

**"That's a total bummer." Riven said to Timmy.**

**"Don't I know it," Timmy told Riven with another sad sounding sigh. "and the duel is going down after school today."**

**Stella checked her watch, "Oh no! Look at the time! I'm late for science class!" she exclaimed.**

**Stella raced off to the science classroom.**

**Brandon then raced off to the students' homeroom and the math classroom with Timmy, Riven, and Layla racing right behind him.**


	23. Meeting Riven Ishtar Part 3

** Meeting Riven Ishtar Part 3**

**Timmy was truly trying to concentrate on the math lesson but he kept looking back at Sky who was spying on him.**

**How creepy can you possibly be, Sky? Timmy thought.**

**Riven looked at Timmy who was sitting at the desk next to his own.**

**"Why is Sky watching you anyway?" Riven asked Timmy.**

**"I have no idea, Riven." Timmy answered back in a whisper.**

**"I hope you will be ready for our duel after school today." Sky said to Timmy.**

**"I'll be as ready as I'll ever be." Timmy said to Sky with determination in his voice.**

**"Excellent," Sky said to Timmy. "I look forward to wiping the floor with you!"**

**Timmy turned back to his math assignment.**

**After school let out that day at Domino high, Nabu saw Timmy running toward the front entrance of the school.**

**"Hey! Timmy!" Nabu called.**

**Timmy ran past Nabu knocking him to the ground, "So sorry, Nabu, I don't have the time to talk at this moment!" he called.**

**Nabu got up off the ground, brushed himself off, and raced after Timmy.**

**"Wait up, Timmy!" Nabu called out.**

**Timmy & Nabu continued to run as fast as they could.**

**"What is it, Nabu?" Timmy asked panting breathlessly.**

**"Why are we running so quickly anyway?" Nabu asked Timmy also panting breathlessly.**

**"I have a duel against Sky." Timmy explained to Nabu.**

**Now Nabu stopped dead in his tracks.**


	24. Duel Monsters Battle Royale Challenge

** Duel Monsters Battle Royale Challenge**

**"Sky challenged you to a duel," Nabu said to Timmy in protest. "but he's got the Millennium Ring!"**

**"I know that, Nabu," Timmy said. "but I'll do anything and I mean anything to get my Tecna back."**

**"So, Timmy, what are you going to do about this?" Nabu asked Timmy.**

**"I have no idea." Timmy answered Nabu with a sad sigh in his voice.**

**Timmy & Nabu continued running until they made it outside, by that time, their sides were aching like crazy.**

**Nabu was breathless as he clutched onto the stitch in his side.**

**"Where is that jerk anyway?" Nabu asked now feeling nothing but plum tuckered out.**

**"Sky has got to be around here somewhere." Timmy said to Nabu still panting breathlessly.**

**Nabu & Timmy heard the sound of a twig snapping under someone's shoe.**

**"You do not even realize how correct you are, Timmy." someone shouted.**

**Nabu immediately forgot about his exhaustion, "Sky!" he shouted.**

**"Nabu, how are you feeling," Sky asked arrogantly. "sleepy I suspect?"**

**"No way am I sleepy! Or as Tecna might say in Japanese if she was here," Nabu protested to Sky. "'masaka, watashi wa nemui nda'!"**

**Nabu just then yawned, he couldn't possibly hide his exhaustion from Sky.**

**"Not sleepy eh?" Sky asked Nabu.**

**"HEY, SKY," someone asked furiously. "YOU LEAVE NABU OUT OF THIS, YOUR BATTLE IS WITH TIMMY, REMEMBER?"**

**A girl with her blackish-blue hair in two long side ponytails and blue eyes wearing the Domino High boys' school uniform (this girl was a tomboy.) appeared outside in the front of the school.**


	25. Duel Monsters Battle Royale Begins

** Duel Monsters Battle Royale Begins**

**Musa Ishtar was defending Nabu who **_**technically**_** wasn't her cousin because her father, Odion had been adopted into the Ishtar family, so she was Riven's girlfriend.**

**"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, MUSA!" Sky yelled furiously.**

**"YOU MADE IT MY BUSINESS," Musa yelled furiously at Sky. "WHEN YOU STARTED HARRASSING NABU! NOBODY BUT NOBODY HARRASSES MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"**

**"Stay back, Musa." Timmy ordered sternly.**

**"But, Timmy..." Musa began.**

**"This is not your battle to fight," Timmy ordered Musa sternly once more. "stay back."**

**"Okay, Timmy." Musa sighed.**

**Musa stood back just as Timmy had ordered her to.**

**"Are you finished with that loser yet, Timmy?" Sky asked arrogantly.**

**"Musa is safely on the sidelines." Timmy answered Sky.**

**"Good," Sky said to Timmy. "because, it's time to duel!"**

**Icy, Darcy, and Stormy raced out of the school building to find Sky & Timmy had transformed by using their Millennium Items.**

**"Oh no!" Icy shouted.**

**"Timmy's in a jam!" Darcy exclaimed in panic mode.**

**"Sky will never give up!" Stormy exclaimed in agreement with Icy & Darcy.**

**"And I wish he would give up!" Musa said to the Pegasus sisters in agreement.**

**Nabu just yawned, he was still feeling exhausted.**

**"Let's get this duel started," Timmy shouted. "I play this! My Petit Angel! In attack mode!"**

**Timmy's Petit Angel appeared on the field.**

**"That is good, but not good enough! I summon my Seven-Armed Fiend! In attack mode," Yami Sky said to Yami Timmy. "now my Seven-Armed Fiend! Attack Timmy's Petit Angel and devastate his life points!"**

**Yami Sky's Seven-Armed Fiend attacked Yami Timmy's Petit Angel lowering Yami Timmy's two thousand life points by six hundred bring him down to a total of fourteen hundred.**

**Darcy then noticed that Sky had his Millennium Ring around his neck, "Icy, I thought you threw Sky's necklace away! How'd he get it back?" she asked now feeling baffled by the sudden reappearance of the Millennium Ring.**


	26. Duel Consequences Part 1

** Duel Consequences Part 1**

**"I did throw it away... I chucked it as far as I could chuck **_**anything**_**," Icy answered Darcy also feeling confused by the sudden reappearance of the Millennium Ring. "I just don't have a logical answer for that particular question as of this time."**

**Stormy & Musa both noticed Nabu beginning to shut his eyes.**

**"Wake up, Tsunami!" Stormy called out.**

**"Wake up, Nabu!" Musa called out.**

**Nabu quickly opened his eyes.**

**"Huh? What? What happened?" Nabu asked both Musa & Stormy now feeling startled.**

**"You nearly fell asleep." Musa said to Nabu.**

**Bloom, Layla, Riven, Stella, and Brandon ran outside to join in the fun of watching the duel between Sky & Timmy.**

**"Oh no! Nabu Honey Bunny," Layla called out worriedly. "are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine, Layla," Nabu said softly with a slight yawn in his voice. "I'm just a bit tired."**

**"Tired," Yami Sky laughed at Nabu. "try exhausted!"**

**"What are you saying exactly?" Riven & Yami Timmy asked Yami Sky in unison.**

**"Oh, Timmy," Yami Sky asked insincerely. "didn't I tell you and your little friends?"**

**Now Yami Timmy was looking at Yami Sky with rage & fury in his brown eyes.**

**"TELL ME WHAT EXACTLY?" Yami Timmy asked Yami Sky furiously.**

**"Whenever Timmy loses his life points," Yami Sky laughed wickedly. "then Layla's Honey Bunny, Nabu will just get sleepier and sleepier until..."**

**Timmy, Bloom, Musa, Stella, Layla, Riven, Brandon, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all gasped in fright.**

**"Until what?" Icy asked Yami Sky nervously.**

**"Until," Yami Sky answered Icy with a manical sounding laugh. "Timmy loses all of his life points thus causing Nabu to fall into eternal sleep which will let me claim not only his soul... but also... his Millennium Key!"**

**Timmy, Bloom, Musa, Stella, Layla, Riven, Brandon, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all gasped in fright once more.**

**"What," Layla gasped in fright. "you wouldn't dare! Would you, Sky?"**

**"You know I would, Layla, and what's more," Yami Sky laughed wickedly. "Timmy will have no other choice but to suffer the consequences of this duel!"**

**Brandon simply shot a defiant look at Yami Sky, "What do you mean?" he asked the Wielder of the Millennium Ring, there was true fear in his voice.**


	27. Duel Consequences Part 2

** Duel Consequences Part 2**

**"What I'm saying is," Yami Sky answered Brandon. "if Timmy doesn't win this duel, then not only will I get Nabu to fall into eternal sleep which will let me claim not only his soul... but also... his Millennium Key... but I will also claim Timmy's soul for my soul collection as well as his Millennium Pendant for my Millennium Item collection!"**

**The Millennium Pendant was the proper name for the Millennium Puzzle before it had been found shattered into pieces in an Ancient Egyptian tomb by Faragonda & Solomon Moto, Timmy's now deceased great-grandmother and great-grandfather on his father's side.**

**"I have the sneaky feeling that you are not the real Sky," Stella shouted. "who are you?"**

**Yami Sky just laughed at Stella.**

**"So, you really wish to know who I am?" Yami Sky asked Stella.**

**"Yes! I am demanding to know," Stella said to Yami Sky. "just who are you?"**

**"I am a thief and a stealer of souls," Yami Sky answered Stella. "and I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items throughout many millennia! You do remember the legends, don't you?"**

**"I don't know of any legends." Stella said to Yami Sky.**

**"Whosoever wields all seven Millennium Items will possess power unimaginable!" Yami Sky told Stella laughing wickedly.**

**Nabu collapsed right into Layla's arms.**

**"SKY," Layla shouted furiously. "YOU ARE HORRIBLE!"**

**"Let's get back to our duel," Yami Timmy shouted at Yami Sky. "I draw!"**

**"Make your losing move!" Yami Sky said to Yami Timmy.**

**Icy took a look at Yami Timmy's hand with her Millennium Eye.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Icy exclaimed.**


	28. Duel Consequences Part 3

** Duel Consequences Part 3**

**"What is it, Icy?" Layla asked.**

**"Timmy doesn't have a single monster in his hand!" Icy whispered back to Layla.**

**"Does Timmy have the Pot of Greed magic card in his hand?" Musa asked Icy.**

**"No, Musa," Icy answered. "I'm afraid he doesn't have that card in his hand."**

**"Does Timmy have any useful cards in his current hand, Icy?" Bloom asked.**

**"Now, I play this," Timmy called. "my Graceful Charity magic card!"**

**Timmy drew three cards from his deck and then he discarded two cards.**

**Nabu just sighed.**

**"Make your move, Timmy!" Riven called out.**

**"I summon the Dark Magician," Yami Timmy said to Yami Sky. "in defense mode! And end my turn!"**

**"I play my Technology Enchantress," Yami Sky said to Yami Timmy. "in attack mode!"**

**Yami Sky's Technology Enchantress appeared on his side of the field and Yami Timmy got lost in her deep sea blue eyes.**


	29. Yami Timmy Shot By Cupid's Arrow

** Yami Timmy Shot By Cupid's Arrow**

**"Tecna?" Yami Timmy asked.**

**Yami Sky's Technology Enchantress looked at Yami Timmy with her deep sea blue eyes full of longing for her freedom, "Free me, Timmy, rescue me from the Shadow Realm." she pleaded.**

**"I will, Tecna," Yami Timmy vowed. "I promise you that I will set you free from the Shadow Realm."**

**"Now Technology Enchantress, attack the Dark Magician," Yami Sky commanded. "Digital Net!"**

**Technology Enchantress attacked the Dark Magician.**

**"Magical Hats," Yami Timmy called out. "conceal the Dark Magician!"**

**The Magical Hats hid Yami Timmy's Dark Magician thus confusing not only Yami Sky but confusing Technology Enchantress as well.**


	30. Yami Timmy's Plan

** Author's note: This chapter is a recap of the ending of chapter 15 as well as chapters 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, and 29 with some new information!**

**Yami Timmy's Plan**

**Previously on Winx Club & Yu-Gi-Oh:**

**"Icy!" Darcy shouted.**

**Darcy, Stormy, Layla, Bloom, and Timmy all raced after Icy.**

**Timmy stopped running to clutch the stitch in his side.**

**"This is logically crazy!" Timmy panted breathlessly.**

**Layla stopped running as well.**

**"Timmy, are you okay?" Layla asked.**

**"I have to stop, Layla," Timmy gasped breathlessly. "I am tremendously beat!"**

**"Bloom," Layla called out. "stop!"**

**Bloom suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, "What is it, Layla?" she asked.**

**"I'm going to put Timmy upon your back," Layla said. "you're stronger than me... and Timmy desperately needs a ride."**

**"Sure thing," Bloom said to Layla. "put him on my back."**

**Layla lifted Timmy up and placed him on Bloom's back.**

**Bloom & Layla both started up running with Timmy still upon Bloom's back, they were trying to catch up to Stormy & Darcy who were trying to catch up to Icy.**

**Later on, Icy found Sky outside on the roof.**

**"Hey, You!" Icy yelled at Sky.**

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sky asked Icy furiously.**

**"It's time for you and me... to duel!" Icy yelled.**

**Sky transformed into Yami Sky.**

**"Fine with me! My move!" Yami Sky said to Icy.**

**Back in the corridors of the school, Bloom still had Timmy on her back as she & Layla finally caught up to Darcy & Stormy.**

**"What took you guys so long?" Darcy asked Bloom, Layla, and Timmy impatiently.**

**Timmy recovered quite quickly and slid off Bloom's back.**

**"I got tired," Timmy explained to Darcy & Stormy. "so Bloom had no choice but to carry me."**

**"Can we please get a move on," Stormy asked impatiently. "Icy is in deep trouble even as we speak!"**

**Back on the rooftop of Domino High School, Sky & Icy's duel continued.**

**"Now, I play my Winged Paladin in attack mode!"**

**Yami Sky's Winged Paladin appeared on his side of the field and Icy immediately recognized him at first glance.**

**"What's wrong, Icy," Yami Sky teased. "you look as if you have seen a ghost."**

**Darcy, Stormy, Layla, Bloom, and Timmy arrived on the school's rooftop.**

**"Your monster," Darcy, Stormy, Layla, Bloom, and Timmy all heard Icy shouting at Yami Sky out of terror. "is my father!"**

**"There is a simple explanation as to why my monster is your dad." Yami Sky told Icy.**

**"You do not mean..." Icy began.**

**"That's right, Icy Dearest," Yami Sky laughed wickedly. "I stole the soul of your beloved father, Maximillion Pegasus!"**

**"Oh! You scum bucket!" Icy yelled a Yami Sky.**

**"I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS," Stormy exclaimed furiously while she and the others watched the battle. "SKY HAS TAKEN MY DAD'S SOUL!"**

**"Oh no!" Darcy shouted.**

**Bloom looked at Darcy.**

**"What's wrong?" Bloom asked Darcy.**

**All Darcy could do was look at Bloom.**

**"I'm worried about Icy." Darcy answered Bloom.**

**Icy drew a card.**

**"I place this card face down," Icy said to Yami Sky. "and end my turn."**

**Timmy, Bloom, Layla, Darcy, and Stormy all gasped out of sheer terror.**

**"Did she just... end her turn?" Timmy asked.**

**Layla gasped before answering Timmy's question.**

**"Yes, Timmy," Layla answered seriously, her Millennium Necklace glowing brightly. "she did."**

**"Just as I expected you to do," Yami Sky said to Icy with determination in his voice. "now my Winged Paladin, attack Icy's Bickuribox!"**

**Yami Sky's Winged Paladin attacked Icy's Bickuribox thus devastating Icy's life points.**

**Icy couldn't believe her eyes.**

**"How could Daddy do that to me?" Icy asked now feeling wounded by Winged Paladin's attack.**

**Timmy and the others continued to watch as Yami Sky & Icy matched one another move for move.**

**"Look out, Sky!" Bloom called out to her boyfriend.**

**Timmy could not believe what he was just now hearing, "Bloom!" he shouted in a panic.**

**Icy then fused two of her monsters into one.**

**"Relinquished," Icy commanded. "attack Sky directly!"**

**Relinquished then attacked Yami Sky directly.**

**Yami Sky's life points dropped rapidly.**

**"You will pay for that one, Icy," Yami Sky shouted. "Winged Paladin, attack Relinquished!"**

**Winged Paladin attacked Relinquished but was destroyed in the process.**

**Darcy, Stormy, Bloom, Layla, and Timmy continued to watch as the duel escalated.**

**"I summon... my Technology Enchantress," Yami Sky shouted. "in defense mode to protect my remaining six hundred life points!"**

**Darcy, Stormy, Bloom, Layla, and Timmy watched on as a familiar female figure with deep sea blue eyes & dark pink hair appeared in a mermaid skin lavender tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it, and purple high heeled ankle boots.**

**There was also a purple ribbon tied around the female monster's left arm and her seashell shaped wings were lavender with a sea green border.**

**Timmy gasped out of sheer fright.**

**"Oh my goodness!" Timmy gasped.**

**"What is it, Timmy?" Darcy asked.**

**"I do believe that I know her!" Timmy answered Darcy with a gasp of fright in his voice.**

**Layla & Bloom also looked at Sky's monster and she looked familiar to them as well.**

**"It's Tecna! The Heiress to the Kaiba Corporation!" Bloom exclaimed.**

**"That must have been what happened to Tecna after she had had her duel with Sky!" Timmy exclaimed in agreement with Bloom.**

**Yami Sky's Technology Enchantress stood her ground against Icy's Relinquished also protecting her master's life points.**

**"Relinquished," Icy ordered. "attack Sky's Technology Enchantress!"**

**Relinquished then attacked Technology Enchantress destroying her.**

**"You are just lucky that my monster was in defense mode!" Yami Sky shouted at Icy.**

**Timmy looked heartbroken by what he was seeing.**

**Stormy put her left hand upon Timmy's right shoulder, "Are you okay, Timmy?" she asked.**

**"Mark my word, Darcy," Timmy shouted. "I will avenge Tecna's disappearance!"**

**The battle between Icy & Yami Sky raged on for hours, until, Icy made Yami Sky's life points go down to zero.**

**"Millennium Ring, please." Icy requested to Sky who was now back to his old self.**

**Sky gave his Millennium Ring to Icy and then, she fired it off far away from the school building.**

**Nabu Tsunami ran up to the rooftop of the school.**

**"Hey guys," Nabu called. "it's time for us to go back to class, it's time for math class."**

**Just before math class, Brandon began to pass out invitations.**

**That evening, all of Brandon's friends but his cousin, Tecna showed up at his house.**

**"Hi guys, glad you made it!" Brandon said to his friends from school.**

**"Glad to be here." Timmy said to Brandon.**

**Yugi and the others entered Mokuba's house with their families.**

**Mako just sniffed the air, "Smells terrific!" he exclaimed.**

**"Dad!" Nabu scolded.**

**Mokuba entered the living room from the kitchen wearing his kiss the cook apron.**

**"Sore wa kanari daij****ōbuda," Mokuba laughed. "it's quite alright."**

**All during suppeer, all Timmy could think about was dueling Sky for Tecna's safe return from the Shadow Realm.**

**"Timmy?" Rebecca Bakura asked.**

**Timmy was immediately startled from his thoughts by the sound of his name being called dropping his forks.**

**"What?" Timmy shouted at Rebecca, his heart still pounding in his chest.**

**"I am so sorry for startling you." Rebecca said toTimmy sincerely.**

**"It's quite alright, Rebecca." Yugi said cutting into another piece of his steak.**

**"Our Timothy just startles easily." Tea said to Rebecca.**

**"So I see." Rebecca said.**

**Sky was eying Timmy's Millennium Puzzle greedily.**

**"So, Timmy," Sky asked. "how about a duel?"**

**"Sounds terrific!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"Great," Sky said to Timmy. "you and I will have our duel tomorrow after school."**

**The next morning at Domino High, Layla saw her cousin, Riven Ishtar putting his schoolbooks into his locker.**

**"Hey, Riven! Over here," Layla called. "there is someone here that I am dying for you to meet!"**

**Riven finished stuffing his books into his locker and ran right over to Layla's locker.**

**"What is it?" Riven asked Layla.**

**"Riven," Layla said. "this is one of my best friends, Timmy Moto."**

**"Hi." Riven said to Timmy.**

**"And, Timmy," Layla said happily. "I would like you to meet my cousin, Riven Ishtar."**

**"Greetings." Timmy said to Riven.**

**Timmy & Riven gripped each other by the hand and shook hands.**

**Stella came over to Layla & Timmy's lockers with her science book in hand and Brandon by her side.**

**"Hi, Timmy," Stella said, she & Timmy were best friends since they were one-year-old. "who's your friend?"**

**Brandon saw the object in Riven's left hand, "It can't be!" he exclaimed.**

**"It can't be what, Brandon?" Stella asked.**

**"Stella," Brandon explained. "this is Riven Ishtar! He is now the wielder of the Millennium Rod!"**

**"Yep, that's me," Riven said to Brandon. "so, Timmy, I hear that you are going to duel Sky, is that true?"**

**Timmy hung his head low, "You heard correctly, I am going to duel Sky." he said to Riven with a sad sounding sigh.**

**"That's a total bummer." Riven said to Timmy.**

**"Don't I know it," Timmy told Riven with another sad sounding sigh. "and the duel is going down after school today."**

**Stella checked her watch, "Oh no! Look at the time! I'm late for science class!" she exclaimed.**

**Stella raced off to the science classroom.**

**Brandon then raced off to the students' homeroom and the math classroom with Timmy, Riven, and Layla racing right behind him.**

**Timmy was truly trying to concentrate on the math lesson but he kept looking back at Sky who was spying on him.**

**How creepy can you possibly be, Sky? Timmy thought.**

**Riven looked at Timmy who was sitting at the desk next to his own.**

**"Why is Sky watching you anyway?" Riven asked Timmy.**

**"I have no idea, Riven." Timmy answered back in a whisper.**

**"I hope you will be ready for our duel after school today." Sky said to Timmy.**

**"I'll be as ready as I'll ever be." Timmy said to Sky with determination in his voice.**

**"Excellent," Sky said to Timmy. "I look forward to wiping the floor with you!"**

**Timmy turned back to his math assignment.**

**After school let out that day at Domino high, Nabu saw Timmy running toward the front entrance of the school.**

**"Hey! Timmy!" Nabu called.**

**Timmy ran past Nabu knocking him to the ground, "So sorry, Nabu, I don't have the time to talk at this moment!" he called.**

**Nabu got up off the ground, brushed himself off, and raced after Timmy.**

**"Wait up, Timmy!" Nabu called out.**

**Timmy & Nabu continued to run as fast as they could.**

**"What is it, Nabu?" Timmy asked panting breathlessly.**

**"Why are we running so quickly anyway?" Nabu asked Timmy also panting breathlessly.**

**"I have a duel against Sky." Timmy explained to Nabu.**

**Now Nabu stopped dead in his tracks.**

**"Sky challenged you to a duel," Nabu said to Timmy in protest. "but he's got the Millennium Ring!"**

**"I know that, Nabu," Timmy said. "but I'll do anything and I mean anything to get my Tecna back."**

**"So, Timmy, what are you going to do about this?" Nabu asked Timmy.**

**"I have no idea." Timmy answered Nabu with a sad sigh in his voice.**

**Timmy & Nabu continued running until they made it outside, by that time, their sides were aching like crazy.**

**Nabu was breathless as he clutched onto the stitch in his side.**

**"Where is that jerk anyway?" Nabu asked now feeling nothing but plum tuckered out.**

**"Sky has got to be around here somewhere." Timmy said to Nabu still panting breathlessly.**

**Nabu & Timmy heard the sound of a twig snapping under someone's shoe.**

**"You do not even realize how correct you are, Timmy." someone shouted.**

**Nabu immediately forgot about his exhaustion, "Sky!" he shouted.**

**"Nabu, how are you feeling," Sky asked arrogantly. "sleepy I suspect?"**

**"No way am I sleepy! Or as Tecna might say in Japanese if she was here," Nabu protested to Sky. "'masaka, watashi wa nemui nda'!"**

**Nabu just then yawned, he couldn't possibly hide his exhaustion from Sky.**

**"Not sleepy eh?" Sky asked Nabu.**

**"HEY, SKY," someone asked furiously. "YOU LEAVE NABU OUT OF THIS, YOUR BATTLE IS WITH TIMMY, REMEMBER?"**

**A girl with her blackish-blue hair in two long side ponytails and blue eyes wearing the Domino High boys' school uniform (this girl was a tomboy.) appeared outside in the front of the school.**

**Musa Ishtar was defending Nabu who technically wasn't her cousin because her father, Odion had been adopted into the Ishtar family, so she was Riven's girlfriend.**

**"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, MUSA!" Sky yelled furiously.**

**"YOU MADE IT MY BUSINESS," Musa yelled furiously at Sky. "WHEN YOU STARTED HARRASSING NABU! NOBODY BUT NOBODY HARRASSES MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"**

**"Stay back, Musa." Timmy ordered sternly.**

**"But, Timmy..." Musa began.**

**"This is not your battle to fight," Timmy ordered Musa sternly once more. "stay back."**

**"Okay, Timmy." Musa sighed.**

**Musa stood back just as Timmy had ordered her to.**

**"Are you finished with that loser yet, Timmy?" Sky asked arrogantly.**

**"Musa is safely on the sidelines." Timmy answered Sky.**

**"Good," Sky said to Timmy. "because, it's time to duel!"**

**Icy, Darcy, and Stormy raced out of the school building to find Sky & Timmy had transformed by using their Millennium Items.**

**"Oh no!" Icy shouted.**

**"Timmy's in a jam!" Darcy exclaimed in panic mode.**

**"Sky will never give up!" Stormy exclaimed in agreement with Icy & Darcy.**

**"And I wish he would give up!" Musa said to the Pegasus sisters in agreement.**

**Nabu just yawned, he was still feeling exhausted.**

**"Let's get this duel started," Timmy shouted. "I play this! My Petit Angel! In attack mode!"**

**Timmy's Petit Angel appeared on the field.**

**"That is good, but not good enough! I summon my Seven-Armed Fiend! In attack mode," Yami Sky said to Yami Timmy. "now my Seven-Armed Fiend! Attack Timmy's Petit Angel and devastate his life points!"**

**Yami Sky's Seven-Armed Fiend attacked Yami Timmy's Petit Angel lowering Yami Timmy's two thousand life points by six hundred bring him down to a total of fourteen hundred.**

**Darcy then noticed that Sky had his Millennium Ring around his neck, "Icy, I thought you threw Sky's necklace away! How'd he get it back?" she asked now feeling baffled by the sudden reappearance of the Millennium Ring.**

**"I did throw it away... I chucked it as far as I could chuck anything," Icy answered Darcy also feeling confused by the sudden reappearance of the Millennium Ring. "I just don't have a logical answer for that particular question as of this time."**

**Stormy & Musa both noticed Nabu beginning to shut his eyes.**

**"Wake up, Tsunami!" Stormy called out.**

**"Wake up, Nabu!" Musa called out.**

**Nabu quickly opened his eyes.**

**"Huh? What? What happened?" Nabu asked both Musa & Stormy now feeling startled.**

**"You nearly fell asleep." Musa said to Nabu.**

**Bloom, Layla, Riven, Stella, and Brandon ran outside to join in the fun of watching the duel between Sky & Timmy.**

**"Oh no! Nabu Honey Bunny," Layla called out worriedly. "are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine, Layla," Nabu said softly with a slight yawn in his voice. "I'm just a bit tired."**

**"Tired," Yami Sky laughed at Nabu. "try exhausted!"**

**"What are you saying exactly?" Riven & Yami Timmy asked Yami Sky in unison.**

**"Oh, Timmy," Yami Sky asked insincerely. "didn't I tell you and your little friends?"**

**Now Yami Timmy was looking at Yami Sky with rage & fury in his brown eyes.**

**"TELL ME WHAT EXACTLY?" Yami Timmy asked Yami Sky furiously.**

**"Whenever Timmy loses his life points," Yami Sky laughed wickedly. "then Layla's Honey Bunny, Nabu will just get sleepier and sleepier until..."**

**Timmy, Bloom, Musa, Stella, Layla, Riven, Brandon, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all gasped in fright.**

**"Until what?" Icy asked Yami Sky nervously.**

**"Until," Yami Sky answered Icy with a manical sounding laugh. "Timmy loses all of his life points thus causing Nabu to fall into eternal sleep which will let me claim not only his soul... but also... his Millennium Key!"**

**Timmy, Bloom, Musa, Stella, Layla, Riven, Brandon, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all gasped in fright once more.**

**"What," Layla gasped in fright. "you wouldn't dare! Would you, Sky?"**

**"You know I would, Layla, and what's more," Yami Sky laughed wickedly. "Timmy will have no other choice but to suffer the consequences of this duel!"**

**Brandon simply shot a defiant look at Yami Sky, "What do you mean?" he asked the Wielder of the Millennium Ring, there was true fear in his voice.**

**"What I'm saying is," Yami Sky answered Brandon. "if Timmy doesn't win this duel, then not only will I get Nabu to fall into eternal sleep which will let me claim not only his soul... but also... his Millennium Key... but I will also claim Timmy's soul for my soul collection as well as his Millennium Pendant for my Millennium Item collection!"**

**The Millennium Pendant was the proper name for the Millennium Puzzle before it had been found shattered into pieces in an Ancient Egyptian tomb by Faragonda & Solomon Moto, Timmy's now deceased great-grandmother and great-grandfather on his father's side.**

**"I have the sneaky feeling that you are not the real Sky," Stella shouted. "who are you?"**

**Yami Sky just laughed at Stella.**

**"So, you really wish to know who I am?" Yami Sky asked Stella.**

**"Yes! I am demanding to know," Stella said to Yami Sky. "just who are you?"**

**"I am a thief and a stealer of souls," Yami Sky answered Sky. "and I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items throughout many millennia! You do remember the legends, don't you?"**

**"I don't know of any legends." Stella said to Yami Sky.**

**"Whosoever wields all seven Millennium Items will possess power unimaginable!" Yami Sky told Stella laughing wickedly.**

**Nabu collapsed right into Layla's arms.**

**"SKY," Layla shouted furiously. "YOU ARE HORRIBLE!"**

**"Let's get back to our duel," Yami Timmy shouted at Yami Sky. "I draw!"**

**"Make your losing move!" Yami Sky said to Yami Timmy.**

**Icy took a look at Yami Timmy's hand with her Millennium Eye.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Icy exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Icy?" Layla asked.**

**"Timmy doesn't have a single monster in his hand!" Icy whispered back to Layla.**

**"Does Timmy have the Pot of Greed magic card in his hand?" Musa asked Icy.**

**"No, Musa," Icy answered. "I'm afraid he doesn't have that card in his hand."**

**"Does Timmy have any useful cards in his current hand, Icy?" Bloom asked.**

**"Now, I play this," Timmy called. "my Graceful Charity magic card!"**

**Timmy drew three cards from his deck and then he discarded two cards.**

**Nabu just sighed.**

**"Make your move, Timmy!" Riven called out.**

**"I summon the Dark Magician," Yami Timmy said to Yami Sky. "in defense mode! And end my turn!"**

**"I play my Technology Enchantress," Yami Sky said to Yami Timmy. "in attack mode!"**

**Yami Sky's Technology Enchantress appeared on his side of the field and Yami Timmy got lost in her deep sea blue eyes.**

**"Tecna?" Yami Timmy asked.**

**Yami Sky's Technology Enchantress looked at Yami Timmy with her deep sea blue eyes full of longing for her freedom, "Free me, Timmy, rescue me from the Shadow Realm." she pleaded.**

**"I will, Tecna," Yami Timmy vowed. "I promise you that I will set you free from the Shadow Realm."**

**"Now Technology Enchantress, attack the Dark Magician," Yami Sky commanded. "Digital Net!"**

**Technology Enchantress attacked the Dark Magician.**

**"Magical Hats," Yami Timmy called out. "conceal the Dark Magician!"**

**The Magical Hats hid Yami Timmy's Dark Magician thus confusing not only Yami Sky but confusing Technology Enchantress as well.**

**"What is going on here?" Yami Sky asked Yami Timmy out of confusion.**

**"I'm just putting my little plan into action." Yami Timmy amswered Yami Sky.**

**"And what is your little plan anyway?" Yami Sky asked Yami Timmy again out of confusion.**

**"What do you think Timmy's planning, Layla?" Riven asked.**

**Stella noticed that Nabu's head had hit Layla on her right shoulder.**

**"He probably has set a trap for Sky." Stella said.**

**"How can you be so sure about this?" Bloom asked Stella intrigued.**


	31. To Duel With Confidence Part 1

** To Duel With Confidence Part 1**

**"Simple," Stella answered Bloom. "Timmy has that look in his eyes again."**

**"Now," Yami Sky told his Technology Enchantress. "attack the hat on the far right!"**

**Technology Enchantress just then attacked the hat on the far right.**

**"Oh, now you've done it," Yami Timmy said to Yami Sky. "activated my trap that is!"**

**Yami Sky gritted his teeth, "What are you saying?" he asked.**

**"You have set off the Spellbinding Circle," Yami Timmy said to Yami Sky. "your Technology Enchantress is now trapped!"**

**"Oh no!" Yami Sky called.**

**"See? I told you that Timmy had something up his sleeve." Stella whispered to Bloom as two girls, one with light brown hair and green eyes and another with waist-length dark pink hair with yellow tips and a dark violet eyes came outside with a boy who had his long black hair in a loose side-ponytail.**

**"Indeed I see." Bloom said to Stella as the new threesome sat down on their picnic blanket so they could watch the duel between Yami Timmy & Yami Sky too.**


	32. To Duel With Confidence Part 2

** To Duel With Confidence Part 2**

**"What's going on, Riven?" the boy with his long black hair in a loose side-ponytail asked.**

**"Shhh! Quiet, Helia," Riven hissed. "Sky & Timmy are in the middle of a duel!"**

**"Sky & Timmy are in the middle of a duel?" the boy now known as Helia asked Riven.**

**"That's right," Riven whispered to Helia. "so, do us all a favor and zip your lip!"**

**Yami Sky's Technology Enchantress looked at Yami Timmy, "I'm so sorry, pardon my actions." she said to him.**

**Technology Enchantress then freed herself from Yami Timmy's trap with her strong arms.**

**Yami Sky was now getting impatient.**

**Yami Timmy's Dark Magician appeared from the safety of his hiding place.**

**"Now Technology Enchantress... attack the Dark Magician! Digital Net!" Yami Sky ordered.**

**Technology Enchantress just then attacked the Dark Magician also putting a huge dent in Yami Timmy's life points.**

**"HEY, SKY," the waist-length dark pink hair with yellow tips and a dark violet eyes called out furiously. "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"**

**"No one asked you, Roxy Underwood!" Yami Sky said.**

**Roxy was the daughter of Weevil Underwood and was a duelist-in-training by her father.**

**Nabu began to close his eyes again and fall over backwards.**

**However, Layla caught Nabu in her arms, "Nabu! My darling Nabu!" she called out.**


	33. To Duel With Confidence Part 3

** To Duel With Confidence Part 3**

**The girl with light brown hair and green eyes saw Layla **_**attempting**_** to support Nabu on her left shoulder and **_**immediately**_** came over to assist.**

**"May I help you with your boyfriend?" the girl asked Layla.**

**"Of course you may help me out with Nabu, uh... who are you?" Layla asked the light brown haired green eyed girl.**

**"My name is Flora... Flora Raptor." Flora said to Layla.**

**"Wait! You are the Flora Raptor," Stella asked. "the same Flora Raptor who won in the Duelist Kingdom tournament last year?"**

**"That's me." Flora answered Stella.**

**Nabu quickly opened his eyes.**

**"What happened? Nani ga atta nodesu ka? Che cosa è successo?" Nabu asked groggily in English, Japanese, and Italian.**

**"You almost fell asleep again! Anata wa hotondo futatabi nemutte shimatta! È quasi addormentato di nuovo!" Layla answered Nabu in English, Japanese, and Italian.**

**"Futatabi! Anche in questo caso! Again!" Nabu groaned irritably.**

**"I'm afraid so." Layla said to Nabu.**

**A few hours later, Yami Timmy won the duel thus defeating Yami Sky not to mention setting Maximillion Pegasus and Tecna free from Yami Sky's millennium magic.**

**"Oh, Timmy, my Timmy! Thank you for setting me free!" Tecna exclaimed.**

**"Welcome back, Tecna," Timmy said. "I promise you this... nothing and nobody will ever come between us again."**

**Tecna & Timmy then and there shared their very first romantic kiss upon the lips.**


	34. Undercover Mission Over

** Undercover Mission Over**

**"Well done my boy!" Pegasus said to Timmy.**

**"Thank you, Mr. Pegasus." Timmy said.**

**"You are quite welcome, Little Timmy, now that your undercover mission is over, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy," Maximillion said to his three daughters. "it is now time for us to be returning to our castle in Duelist Kingdom."**

**"You three girls were working undercover all this time?" Helia asked Icy, Darcy, and Stormy in disbelief.**

**"Yes we were," Icy answered Helia. "and you are?"**

**"The name is Helia," Helia answered Icy. "Helia Von Schroeder, I am the one and only son of Zigfried Von Schroeder."**

**Tecna gasped and shuddered due to the mention of the name of her father's biggest rival.**

**That night at the Kaiba mansion where Tecna lived with her mother & father, Tecna was walking down the stairs from her bedroom in her long lavender evening gown, ready for dinner.**

**At dinner, Tecna had a burning question for her parents on her mind.**

**"Mom," Tecna asked softly. "Dad?"**


	35. A Story For Tecna

** A Story For Tecna**

**"Yes, Tecna Dearest?" Seto asked.**

**"What is it?" Serenity asked Tecna.**

**"Do you guys know a... Zigfried Von Schroeder?" Tecna asked both Seto and Serenity.**

**Seto, not realizing that he had taken a **_**huge**_** drink of red wine, coughed it all out and the red wine got everywhere.**

**"Seto Darling," Serenity gasped. "are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine, Serenity," Seto said. "anyway, Teccy, what were you saying?"**

**"Do you guys know a... Zigfried Von Schroeder?" Tecna asked both Seto and Serenity again.**

**"Zigfried Von Schroeder is my **_**deadly**_** enemy, because my project was accepted **_**long before**_** Zigfried arrived to display his own technology, so he swore revenge on me as well as on Kaiba Corp., why do you ask, Honeybee?"**

**"I kinda... met his son at school today." Tecna confessed to her mother & father.**

**"YOU WHAT?" Seto asked Tecna furiously.**

**"You met Zigfried's son at school today?" Serenity asked Tecna.**

**"Yes, Mom, I did." Tecna answered Serenity.**

**"Well, good for you! You've made a new friend," Serenity said to Tecna. "I am so very proud of you!"**


	36. Rivalry! Seto Kaiba's Fury Part 1

** Rivalry! Seto Kaiba's Fury Part 1**

**"Thanks, Mom," Tecna said. "Helia Von Schroeder... that's the name of Zigfried's son, anyway, he's a **_**very nice**_** boy."**

**"HE **_**CANNOT**_** BE **_**THAT**_** NICE OF A BOY IF HE'S RELATED TO ZIGFRIED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, TECCY?" Seto asked his pride & joy furiously.**

**"But, Daddy..." Tecna began in protest.**

**"**_**NO**_** 'BUTS' ABOUT IT, TECNA!" Seto yelled furiously.**

**"But, Daddy..." Tecna began in protest once again.**

**" LIKE I HAVE TOLD YOU, **_**NO**_** 'BUTS' ABOUT IT, TECNA!" Seto yelled furiously.**

**"Now now, Seto." Serenity said to her husband.**

**"THE SUBJECT IS CLOSED, NIGHTINGALE," Seto yelled furiously at Serenity. "OUR LITTLE TECCY-PIE WILL NOT BE FRIENDS WITH A VON SCHROEDER! AND THAT IS FINAL!"**

**"But, Daddy..." Tecna began in protest once again.**

**"YOU HEARD ME, TECNA," Seto yelled furiously. "THE SUBJECT IS CLOSED!"**

**"I HATE YOU!" Tecna yelled furiously at her father.**

**And with that, Tecna ran off to her bedroom to pack her belongings.**


	37. Rivalry! Seto Kaiba's Fury Part 2

** Rivalry! Seto Kaiba's Fury Part 2**

**Tecna was in her bedroom packing her belongings when Serenity entered with the hopes to talk to her daughter.**

**"Tecna! Wait," Serenity called out. "where are you going to go?"**

**"I'm going over to Uncle Mokie's," Tecna answered Serenity. "Dad will get on my case if I don't go now."**

**Serenity just then sighed.**

**"Do whatever you have to do." Serenity said to Tecna.**

**"Thank you, Mom." Tecna said to Serenity.**

**Serenity then heard footsteps headed for Tecna's bedroom.**

**"Oh no! It's your father! Quick," Serenity said to Tecna in terror. "make your escape!"**

**Tecna then strapped on her backpack and put a first aid kit into one of the top pockets of her rolling suitcase.**

**"But, Mom?" Tecna asked Serenity.**

**"What is it, Teccy?" Serenity answered.**

**"What are you going to do?" Tecna asked Serenity.**

**Serenity & Tecna both continued to hear Seto's furious footsteps coming up the stairs to Tecna's bedroom.**

**"Quickly! Make your escape," Serenity said to Tecna. "I am going to distract your dad."**


	38. Rivalry! Seto Kaiba's Fury Part 3

** Rivalry! Seto Kaiba's Fury Part 3**

**"Okay, Mom." Tecna said.**

**Tecna made her escape just as Serenity exited Tecna's bedroom to find Seto standing on the upstairs landing, his face still looking furious.**

**"Uh," Serenity said. "hi, Seto Darling."**

**"WHERE IS TECNA?" Seto asked Serenity furiously.**

**"Uh... Tecna?" Serenity asked Seto hesitantly.**

**"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHO TECNA IS, SERENITY," Seto yelled furiously. "SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER!"**

**Over at the Bakura residence, Ryou had noticed that Sky had a dazed expression on his face.**

**"Sky? Son," Ryou asked. "are you feeling all right?"**

**Sky wasn't paying attention to his father's question.**

**Sky the began reciting some sort of prophecy.**

**Sky: **_**The Kaiba Corp. Heiress has run away**_**;**

_**Only danger will find her**_**;**

_**The one who wields**_**;**

_**The Millennium Rod**_**;**

_**Will come along**_**;**

_**And then**_**;**

_**Confine her**_**.**

**"Sky? Son," Ryou called out. "snap out of it!"**

**"Huh? What?" Sky asked Ryou.**

**Rebecca came into the living room.**

**"You looked as though you were in a trance, Sky Sweetie." Rebecca said in terror.**

**Over at Mokuba's house, Brandon was getting his homework done as the doorbell to his residence rang.**


	39. Staying With Brandon

** Staying With Brandon**

**Brandon ran over to his bedroom door and opened it, "Dad, will you **_**please**_** answer the door?" he called.**

**"I'm on it." Mokuba called to Brandon from the kitchen.**

**Mokuba then went straight to the front door and answered it.**

**"Hi, Uncle Mokie." Tecna said.**

**"Hello, Mr. Kaiba." Stella said.**

**"Hello, Stella," Mokuba said. "Hi Tecna, how is my favorite niece?"**

**"I'm fine, Uncle Mokie," Tecna answered. "my dad has forbidden me from being friends with Helia."**

**"Helia," Mokuba asked Tecna. "as in Zigfried Von Schroeder's son?"**

**"That's right." Tecna answered Mokuba.**

**Mokuba just sighed deeply.**

**"I'll go call your mom & dad, Teccy." Mokuba said.**

**Tecna then ran ahead of Mokuba and blocked the way into the kitchen.**

**"I cannot allow you to call my parents! **_**Especially**_** not my father!" Tecna told her paternal uncle insistantly.**

**"Why in heaven's name not?" Mokuba asked Tecna.**

**"Because," Tecna explained to Mokuba. "my father will be even more furious with me for running away."**

**"We shall see about that." Mokuba said to Tecna.**

**Mokuba then went into the living room to use the telephone on the coffee table.**

**Back at the Kaiba mansion, the telephone in Seto's study rang.**

**Seto picked up the telephone.**

**"Hello?" Seto asked.**

**"Hi, Seto," Mokuba said on the other end of the line. "this is Mokuba."**


	40. Forgiveness From Seto To Tecna

** Forgiveness From Seto To Tecna**

**"Hey, Mokie," Seto said. "have you seen Tecna?"**

**"Yes I have as a matter of fact." Mokuba said to Seto.**

**Now, Seto was delighted by the piece of news that Mokuba had given him.**

**"Where is she, Mokuba," Seto asked. "she has been worrying me sick!"**

**"Tecna is staying at my house, Seto." Mokuba answered.**

**"Excellent," Seto said. "Serenity & I will be over in a half hour to pick our sweet daughter up."**

**"I'll see you in a bit." Mokuba said to his younger brother.**

**"See you in a bit." Seto said to Mokuba.**

**The Kaiba brothers hung up their telephones.**

**"Oh," Tecna said worriedly. "I hope my father forgives me for the stuff I said to him earlier!"**

**Mokuba turned to face Tecna.**

**"And, just what did you say to him?" Mokuba asked Tecna.**

**"I told Dad that... I hated him." Tecna said truthfully sighing sadly.**

**"You know what you must do right now," Mokuba asked Tecna. "don't you?"**

**"Yes," Tecna said to Mokuba. "I must apologize to my father."**

**A half hour later, Seto & Serenity arrived at Mokuba's house to get Tecna.**

**"Oh Teccy! I'm so sorry I forbade you from being friends with Helia just because he is Zigfried's son," Seto said. "do you forgive me?"**

**"Of course, Daddy," Tecna said to Seto. "and I'm so sorry that I said that I hated you... do you forgive me?"**

**"But of course." Seto said to Tecna.**

**Then, Seto & Tecna Kaiba brgan to happily embrace.**


End file.
